


Human Shield

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Jethro Gibbs, Protective Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: When he heard the loud bang of the explosion, he expected the ground shaking, the fiery heat, hell he even expected an all-consuming pain.October 20th: Big Badda Boom - 100 words - Something blows up... and it's magnificent!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 16





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Human Shield**

When he heard the loud bang of the explosion, he expected the ground shaking, the fiery heat, hell he even expected an all-consuming pain. That last one never came and worriedly, Tony DiNozzo opened his eyes to see why.

His throat constricted and he couldn’t breathe, could barely process what his eyes told him. His boss had shielded him from the blast, using his body to block the debris and flame from reaching him. Protecting him. Damnit he was supposed to have Gibbs' six, not be the cause of more pain.

His head swam and through unfocused eyes latched on to a pool of deep ruby red, slowly spreading beneath them. _Blood._

“God! Gibbs, please be okay! You have to be okay.” Tony gently hugged the unconscious man to him, feeling him for the concealed injures. He put pressure where he could, there was just so much blood! He could feel the stuttered breaths underneath his palms and he panicked when he couldn't hear Probie or Ziva nearby.

The breaths grew softer and Tony curled his body over Gibbs, trying desperately to keep him warm till help arrived. 

_“No.”_


End file.
